youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie
Panda Bobby 'Pandy' Smoochie is a panda, who wears a red jumper with a lightning bolt on it, and carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth. About Him: *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Relatives *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Serena Magical *Kidney Rich *Peterson Denver Raccoon (great friend) *Wonder Mouse Girl *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Mrs. Smoochie (mother) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Floral Rugg (love interest/wife) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pajamas).png|Pajamas Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (swimsuit).png|Swimsuit Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (winter clothes).png Gallery (Weapons) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (with a pistol).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (with two sabers).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (with two sabers) (one white).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (with two sabers) (one blue).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (with two sabers) (one blue and one white).png Gallery (Pipe) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers).png|Sabers (Pipe) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers) (one white).png|White Saber (Pipe) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers) (one blue).png|Blue Saber (Pipe) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers) (one blue and one white).png|Two Sabers (Blue and White) (Pipe) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with a pistol).png|Pistol (Pipe) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (swimsuit).png|Swimsuit (Pipe) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (pajamas).png|Pajamas (Pipe) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (winter clothes) (pipe).png Disguises Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Pat Buttram).png|Pat Buttram (Freddi Fish 4) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (Pat Buttram).png|Pat Buttram (pipe) (Freddi Fish 4) Panda Smoochie (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Panda Smoochie (Pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (pipe) (Spy Fox 3) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Dai Station).png|Dai Station (Blue's Big Costume Party) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Dai Station) (pipe).png|Dai Station (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Dr. Dawson).png|Dr. Dawson (Home on the Range) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Dr. Dawson) (Pipe).png|Dr. Dawson (pipe) (Home on the Range) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Billy).png|Billy (The Little Jungle Boy) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Billy) (pipe).png|Billy (pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Panda Smoochie (Dumbo) (1).png|Dumbo (Pandbo) Panda Smoochie (Dumbo) (2).png|Dumbo (pipe) (Pandbo) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (Animal Story 2) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Oliver).png|Oliver (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Oliver) (pipe).png|Oliver (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) (pipe) Poses We stop.jpg|Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dear. What a calamity. We fly forward.png|Duck! We crash.png|Whoa. No20181211 000704.jpg|We gasp. No-20181211 000725.jpg|Run! No20190303_231139.jpg|The Greasers pursue Panda No20190329 005225.jpg|Watch out! No20190407 005232.jpg|Panda eats a Jawbreaker No-2019-07-26.png|Wow! The proposal.png|Very cool! Suits Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (tuxedo suit).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (tuxedo suit) (pipe).png Ring Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (ring).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (ring) (pipe).png Trivia *He carries two lightsabers (one blue and one white) and carries a pistol gun. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *In Hoodwinked!, it reveals that he is in love with Floral Rugg. *He even carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth and always will carry it in his mouth in other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *He is married to Floral Rugg. Inspired by: *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Handy Pandy (The Little Engine That Could (1991 Film)) *Andy Panda (Woody Woodpecker) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes